A Wonderfull Li(f)e, my Sweet Friend
by Laydania
Summary: Applejack sentía la mentira en el ambiente. Pero su amada amiga, la guerrera de la generosidad no le mentía, pues era la misma vaquera quien no era capaz de decir la verdad de aquello, ni siquiera ante ella misma. La mentirosa en ese momento era ella, no Rarity... ¿verdad?
1. ¿Amas a Otro?

_**Esto debería haber estado listo antes si no fuera porque me envicie a un juego ;-;. Si, otro fic más a la lista de la hermana AnTo, pero así me quieren, ¿no? En este fic, la armadura de las chicas son parecidas a las armaduras griegas. Y eso xD. Espero les guste este nuevo fic.**_

 _Fic dedicado a BlackRoseGJ. Espero te guste tu premio por ganar mi apuesta. Esto me servirá de recordatorio a no apostar con ustedes._

…

 **I**

 **¿Amas a otro?**

—¡Acercaos, traigo noticias impresionantes del reino! —llamó el joven en un tono campirano, indicando que el lugar era su hogar. Applejack se acercó con una mueca—. ¡Mi señora honesta! —exclamó el chico pelirrojo, encantado.

—Un placer —le respondió la chica sonriendo, bajando de su corcel. Su armadura anaranjada casi no hizo sonido ante su ágil movimiento. Chicos pequeños se acercaron corriendo y la rodearon, empezando a corear su nombre—. Ey, ¿cómo están, terroncitos?

—¡Bienvenida a tu hogar! —le dijo una mujer joven, ganándose una sonrisa de la vaquera.

—Nunca está de más venir a darse una vuelta —respondió sonriendo. Luego volteó su mirada esmeralda al mensajero—. ¿Qué tienes que decir aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¡Lamento interrumpir vuestra llegada! —exclamó el joven mensajero haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica, quien se apoyó contra su corcel. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia los demás—. ¡El príncipe Blueblood, heredero del trono del sur, ha sido comprometido!

—¿Comprometido ese amargado? —cuestionó un anciano, ganándose unas risas—. Pobre de la que haya sido comprometida. Seguro la obligaron.

—¡La muchacha ha sido quien ha rogado el matrimonio, y mis reinas Celestia y Luna han aceptado entregar su mano!

—Es una sorpresa—comentó Applejack, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio para escuchar su voz—. ¿Alguien pidió casarse con él, y se lo permitieron? Ha de ser alguien importante.

—Lo es, mi señora. —El pelirrojo sonrió—. ¡La prometida es la guerrera generosa, Rarity! ¡Ella y el príncipe Blueblood han sido comprometidos!

Y todos rompieron en exclamaciones de felicidad, por lo que no notaron la manera en la que el rostro de la vaquera cambiaba a una fría mueca de seriedad.

…

—¿En verdad debes irte, pequeña? —preguntó la abuela Smith extendiendo la mano para tocar la mejilla de la chica. Applejack alzó una mano para tomar la de la anciana—. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Y no tienes que cumplir ningún deber.

—Lo sé —respondió con calidez la vaquera, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con dolor—. Pero sabes perfectamente adónde voy.

—Sí, lo sé. —La abuela sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos anaranjados—. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Applejack.

—¿En verdad lo estarían? —preguntó la chica, abriendo los ojos para mirar fijamente a su abuela—. ¿Incluso sabiendo… eso?

—Ellos te amarían por lo que eres, Applejack. —La abuela llevó una mano al pecho de su armadura, donde tres manzanas destacaban—. Y eres conocida como la guerrera de la honestidad, ¿qué más podría pedir alguien? —La vaquera se quedó en silencio, provocando que la sonrisa de su abuela aumentara—. Este es un país libre, tonta.

—¿Pero a quienes conoces que sean felices?

—Podría nombrarte a las guerreras Fluttershy y Rainbow, o mis señoras Twilight y Sunset. —La abuela Smith le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza—. Tus amigas, precisamente.

—Puede ser…

—Solo se honesta.

—¿No lo soy ya?

—Contigo mismo, no.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Applejack empezó a sonreír. Pronto su abuela también dejo ir una seca risa, antes de colocar las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Ve, disfruta.

Applejack sonrió, besó la frente de su abuela y subió a su montura. Una vez arriba, le guiñó el ojo y espoleó su caballo, quien enseguida se alejó trotando bajo el sol del mediodía. El pueblo, al verla alejándose, le grito deseándole buena suerte, haciéndola sonreír.

Llegaría al castillo al atardecer, tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas.

El galope de su caballo era lo único que producía sonido en el verde camino hacia el castillo.

…

—¡Sale, sale! ¡Algo pasa afuera! —le gritó un chico a su hermana mayor. Esta lo siguió para salir de la humilde cabaña, notando que todo el pueblo estaba junto a un camino de tierra. Levantó a su hermano sobre sus hombros para que viera, y pronto el chico sonrió—. ¡Es Applejack!

Todos en la ciudad observaban el paso de Applejack, quien les sonreía a todos con los que hacia contacto visual. Naturalmente, los murmullos rápidamente comenzaron, pues eran pocas las ocasiones en las que una de ellas pasaba por esas calles.

—¿La reconoces?

—Por su puesto. Es la guerrera honesta.

—Dicen que siempre ataca de manera directa, nunca usa trucos para vencer. De allí su apodo.

Applejack amplió su sonrisa al oír las cosas buenas que decían de ella. Dejo que su caballo avanzara más lento por el camino de piedra, disfrutando de la manera en la que algunos niños la miraban con admiración, como si su sueño fuera llegar ser como ella.

Pero, entonces, todos soltaron un grito ahogado. Ella se miró a si misma buscando algo, y al no ver nada se volteó buscando algo distinto. Y también soltó una exclamación al ver quien se acercaba a ella, haciendo que su caballo se detuviera.

Rarity le sonreía amable, acercándose sobre su majestuoso caballo blanco. Su pulcro cabello morado resplandecía bajo el azote del amable sol del atardecer, sus ojos zafiro destellaban a medida que se acercaba a ella, y su armadura azul brillaba. En el pecho de su armadura, su signo, los tres diamantes, marcaban tanto fuerza como elegancia.

—Un placer, querida —le dijo sonriendo una vez que se colocó a su lado—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Un placer, señorita comprometida —respondió Applejack, sonriendo a su vez—. Me gustaría haberme enterado de aquello no por medio de un joven, si no hubiera sido mucha molestia —dijo sin poder aguantarse la amargura de su tono.

Los ojos de Rarity perdieron parte de su brillo.

—Lo siento, querida, pero la sencillez es mi fuerte. No quería hacer un gran evento.

Applejack dejo ir una carcajada mientras espoleaba a su caballo para que volviera a avanzar. Rarity hizo lo mismo, volviendo a sonreir.

—¿Tu, humilde? Ahora dime que Discord volvió a hacer caos, y definitivamente sabré que el mundo tocara fin.

Rarity rio. Su risa fue como la más dulce de las melodías al oído de Applejack, quien empezó a sonreír apenas la escuchó. En verdad le encantaba.

Ambas siguieron andando hacia el castillo, conversando como buenas amigas que eran. A su alrededor, el pueblo las miraba maravillado, encantado ante la presencia de dos guerreras tan legendarias como ellas cerca.

Después de todo, no todos los días la guerrera que haya enfrentado al mismo señor del caos y la futura reina del sur se paseaban entre ellos. Por lo tanto, pronto el pueblo se regocijó y empezó a celebrar, haciendo a ambas guerreras sonreír.

Lástima que la sonrisa de ambas era falsa, solo que por motivos distintos.

…

—Es un placer tenerlas en mi salón —dijo Celestia sonriendo, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante y las miraba con un brillo de interés en sus ojos rosados.

—El placer es nuestro, mi señora —dijeron ambas guerreras al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miraron, y se sonrieron divertidas al notar la complicidad, mientras que la sonrisa de la gobernante aumentó.

—Bienvenidas sean, pequeñas —les dijo Luna sonriendo levemente. Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Rarity paseó la mirada por la sala del trono, mirando asombrada las estatuas de ángeles y los variados detalles dorados que tenía. Luna noto aquello—. ¿Buscando imaginar cómo será vuestro matrimonio, Rarity?

El cuerpo de Applejack se tensó, cosa que Celestia enseguida notó. Rarity bajo la mirada hacia Luna, sonriéndole.

—¡Claramente! —dijo en un tono emocionado—. ¡Todo será perfecto!

—Cuidare que lo sea, joven guerrera. —Celestia le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto desvió la vista hacia Applejack, quien ladeaba la mirada—. ¿No comparte el anhelo de la guerrera Rarity, guerrera honesta? ¿No gustaría llegar a estar con alguien aquí, uniéndose?

La mirada zafiro de Rarity enseguida buscó la esmeralda de Applejack, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. En vez de eso, volvió los ojos hacia Celestia, cuya mirada rosada parecía destellar sabiduría.

—No quiero nada de eso —respondió en un amargo tono grave que no pudo controlar—. Soy una guerrera, tengo un pueblo que cuidar. Una relación no me ayudara en nada de eso.

A sus palabras siguió un silencio pesado. Celestia asintió, más no comentó nada, al igual que Luna: la menor de las gobernantes desvió la mirada hacia Rarity. Los ojos zafiro de la pelimorada habían perdido, de golpe, todo destello, y su cuerpo mostraba la tensión que tenía antes el de la vaquera, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

—¡Mis señoras! —exclamó entonces un guardia entrando. Al ver a ambas guerreras volteándose ante él, se inclinó enseguida—. ¡Es un honor estar ante ustedes!

—Levántate —le dijo Applejack sonriendo, mientras que Rarity asintió.

El guardia se puso en pie.

—¡Tengo el honor de informarles de la llegada del príncipe Blueblood!

—¡Querido! —exclamó enseguida Rarity, ganándose una mirada fría y seria de Applejack, quien no pudo disimular la mueca. ¿Por qué de repente a su amiga le interesaba tanto el heredero al trono del sur?

—Hazlo pasar —concedió Celestia, sonriendo. La luz del atardecer se filtró por el exterior, dándole una bella luz dorada a la sala del trono. La piel bronceada por el sol de Applejack y su armadura se mimetizaban perfectamente, a la vez que su cabello rubio reflejaba el sol, mientras que el cabello morado y la armadura azul de Rarity parecían una sombra en el trono, pero eso la hacía destacar aún más.

Entonces el príncipe Blueblood se adentró en el salón. El hombre tenía un cabello rubio ceniza, y unos ojos celestes casi blancos. Pero eso, a pesar de que muchas morían por tenerlo cerca, a Applejack le pareció como si estuviera enfermo, por su casi ausencia de color. ¿Qué le veían de atractivo?

Rarity ciertamente merecía algo mejor.

—Un placer, tías —dijo el con una sonrisa reluciente. Dios, ¡odiaba su sonrisa! Era tan perfecta que llegaba a dar miedo.

—Hola —respondieron ambas gobernantes cálidamente.

—Ey —fue todo el saludo de Applejack.

El príncipe la miró fijamente, con un brillo curioso en sus ojos, antes de volver la mirada hacia Rarity. La miró de pies a cabeza, mientras que la chica sonreía.

A Applejack le pareció que era una muy buena sonrisa fingida, pero no supo porque.

El rostro del príncipe Blueblood se tornó en una mueca.

—Un placer —dijo en un grave tono formal. Se inclinó levemente ante ambas, y se volvió hacia Celestia y Luna, sin sonreír—. Las esperó en la mesa.

Y salió de la sala del trono.

Esa primera impresión definitivamente fue un asco, si le preguntaban a Applejack. La rubia volteó a ver a su amiga, notando que los ojos de ella no brillaban con la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro. Era más bien… ¿interés? ¿Decepción?

La vaquera sentía que había una mentira oculta en el aire, pero no podía descubrirla. Pero juraba ante las gobernantes que ella descubriría que ocurría, y se aseguraría de que la mentira quedara al descubierto.

…

El banquete no podía ser más aburrido, debían pensar todos, pero para Applejack estaba siendo bastante divertido. El príncipe Blueblood se quejaba por todo, por lo que muchos estaban ya pensando en cómo decirle indirectamente que se callara, pero toda la atención de la vaquera estaba en Rarity.

Ambas llevaban bastante tiempo sin verse. Antaño solían trabajar juntas, pero luego de que el nombre de ellas empezara a resonar por todo el reino al derrotar a Discord, muchos fueron pidiendo su ayuda, por lo que eran pocas las veces en las que coincidían.

Pero para Applejack su amistad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, porque en un rato se ponían al día, y luego volvían a jugar como lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes, sin la fama que las precedía.

—Y dime, querida —le dijo Rarity mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos zafiro. La guerrera se había cambiado la armadura, por lo que ahora se veía espectacular en un vestido azul oscuro- Applejack estaba cómoda con su leve armadura, por lo que seguía igual—. ¿Era verdad aquello?

—¿Cuándo me has visto a mi mentir? —le respondió sonriendo.

—Créeme, querida —los ojos de Rarity destellaron—, te he visto mentir.

Applejack tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, era verdad. —Cada parte del cuerpo de Applejack protestó ante aquello, pero ya había hablado—. ¿Cómo podría yo cuidar una relación? Vivo poniéndome en peligro. Mi pareja tendría que ser muy fuerte, y no conozco a nadie dispuesto a arriesgar su vida solo por mí.

Rarity tomó aire para responderle, pero luego bajó la mirada para pensar. Applejack se estremeció ante la mentira que acababa de decir, pero se mordió la lengua para no admitir la verdad. No podía.

Finalmente, su amiga asintió.

—Está bien…

—Pero a ti si te gusta alguien, ¿no? —Applejack sonrió, pero con cierto enojo hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el príncipe Blueblood, quien negaba con la cabeza ante cada comida que le presentaban. Las gobernantes no lo miraban, concentradas en hablar entre ellas—. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Oh, querida. —Rarity dejo ir nuevamente esa risa falsa que Applejack tanto comenzaba a odiar—. Él es simplemente encantador, y endemoniadamente apuesto.

La rubia le dio una nueva mirada al chico. Su cabello casi blanco, igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca que la dejaba ciega… No, no le gustaba.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera?

—Como siempre.

—Es horrible.

Para su sorpresa, Rarity rio. Se volteó a verla, y se sorprendió al verla a centímetros de su rostro. Percibía que sonreía, pero se perdió en sus ojos zafiro. Estos brillaban, pero no como solían hacerlo antes. Ahora, el brillo de ellos era mínimamente comparable al de las estrellas, porque incluso las superaba.

Y brillaban así mirándola a ella.

Ese pensamiento logro hacer que el joven corazón de Applejack empezara a saltar, por lo que tardo unos momentos en volver a ponerle atención a la chica frente a ella.

—¿P-perdón? —preguntó, sintiendo como el calor le subía a las mejillas. Los ojos zafiro frente a ella destellaron ahora risueños.

—Ven, sígueme.

Rarity la tomó de la mano. Applejack acostumbraba a usar unos guantes junto a su armadura para cubrir las cicatrices que le habían hecho en una batalla, además de afirmar mejor las armas, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de la piel de su amiga incluso a través del guante.

Se puso en pie y la siguió, por lo que pronto ambas se perdieron en los pasillos. Pero, antes de retirarse del salón, Applejack sintió la mimada mirada de Blueblood clavada en su espalda, y pensó que estaba haciendo mal sin estar poniéndole ojo.

…

—¿Y esto? ¿Tu escapándote de una reunión con las gobernantes? Dime de una vez que Discord está siendo malvado de nuevo, y juro que te creeré.

Rarity sonrió, pero en sus ojos había una seriedad que obligó a Applejack preocuparse. Salió igualmente por la ventana, y se sentó junto a ella en el techo del palacio. Las estrellas ya estaban colocadas en el firmamento, y eran junto a la luna la única luz que les llegaba.

A ojos de Applejack, Rarity se veía incluso más bonita bajo la luz lunar que la solar.

—Entonces… ¿amas al príncipe ese?

—¿Es mi idea o te cae mal? —Rarity amplió su sonrisa.

—Puede ser.

Lo detestaba, pero no diría eso del prometido de su amiga.

Rarity se acercó más a ella, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Applejack se tensó, pero pronto su cuerpo se relajó ante el tacto, y se permitió a si misma apoyarse contra la guerrera y sonreír, mirando las estrellas.

—Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, ¿no crees?

—Bastante, querida. —La voz de Rarity era relajante, pero algo en su voz encendió una alarma en la mente de la guerrera rubia. Era de nuevo ese tono que ocultaba una mentira—. Applejack…

—¿Si?

Rarity no llegó a hablar. O si lo hizo, la rubia fue quien no la escucho, pues sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el cuello. Intentó decir algo, alertarle a su amiga que algo pasaba, pero pronto perdió todas sus fuerzas, y sus sentidos se hundieron en la oscuridad.


	2. Mientes

_**¡Hola! Solo vengo a decirte que, por favor, después de este capítulo, te aguantes las ganas de A-S-E-S-I-N-A-R-M-E. Aunque sé que no sirve de nada pedirles esto porque igual me rastrearan y asesinaran xD ¡Recuerden que los amo, Sunshines, y que si me matan no puedo actualizar!**_

 _ **Mientras escribía "la escena final" (ustedes sabrán enseguida a cual me refiero), escuchaba Hipnotized, de Set It Off, por si deseáis escucharla para ambientarse.**_

* * *

 **II**

 **Mientes**

— _¿Y qué hare, Sunset? ¿Decirle? Ella no es como Twilight —le dijo Applejack a la pelirroja. Sunset tenía puesto su armadura carmín con el símbolo del sol, pero la vaquera tenía un pulcro vestido anaranjado. Los colores de ambas no destellaban ante la luz lunar—. ¿Cómo sabré yo que le pasa lo mismo?_

— _No lo sabrás nunca si no le dices —le respondió Sunset apoyándose contra su corcel negro. A lo lejos, ambas escucharon la voz de su líder llamándolas—. ¿En verdad no quieres decirle? Eso sería darle la espalda a tu nombre, ¿no crees, Apple?_

— _Pero…_

— _¿Pero? —Sunset sonrió, y se acercó para abrazarla, rodeándola con sus negras alas. Applejack respondió el abrazo, pensando cuanto echaría de menos a la pelirroja. Sunset se apartó aun sonriendo—. Hazlo, chica. No estaré aquí para salvarte el trasero, así que recuerda que tienes que arriesgarte. O sino, atrévete a hacer un viaje de tres días enteros para vernos, para que luego yo te obligue a volver._

— _Sabes perfectamente que me atrevo a hacerlo._

— _¿Lo sé?_

 _La demonio pelirroja le movió el sombrero, impidiéndole ver por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a ver, Sunset estaba montada sobre su enorme caballo negro, y le sonreía desde la altura._

— _Confió en que, la próxima vez que sepa algo de ustedes, sea por una invitación a su matrimonio. —La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo, provocándole un sonrojo—. Cuídate. Si logras aguantar, nos veremos en dos ciclos lunares._

 _Applejack amplió su sonrisa._

— _Yo igual confió en ello._

— _¡Sunset! —Ambas se voltearon para ver acercarse la silueta de Twilight sonriéndoles sobre su caballo grisáceo, pero todo el amor de su mirada estaba dedicado a la pelirroja—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

— _Lo que sea, novia. —Sunset volvió a guiñar, sacándole un sonrojo a Twilight, y se volvió hacia Applejack. La chica se acercó y extendió la mano hacia la pelirroja. Sunset extendió la mano para tomarla—. Nos vemos._

— _Suerte, chicas —les deseó la guerrera, soltando lentamente la mano de Sunset. Se despidió de Twilight, y pronto la silueta de ambas se alejó por el camino de piedra. Applejack tomó un respiro que soltó en un prolongado suspiro, y se giró para adentrarse a la fiesta que celebraban en el castillo, desde donde escuchaba la voz de Rarity hablando con algún noble._

* * *

Cuando Applejack despertó, enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Le dolía el cuerpo horrores pero, a pesar de ello, sonrió ante el sueño que había tenido. Hasta donde recordaba, los dos ciclos lunares se cumplían en dos días, por lo que volvería a ver a Sunset pronto.

Sunset, su mejor amiga y compañera, se habían ido apenas derrotaron a Discord. Sin la pelirroja, no habrían podido derrotarlo, pues como demonio tenia poderes mayores que puso a favor de las chicas cuando traiciono al señor del caos, para luego unirse a Twilight y su grupo. Tras muchos trabajos juntas, finalmente se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a Twilight, y aunque su líder era una noble del reino del norte, la valentía de ambas y su renombre al volverse guerreras les permitió tomar el trono y que la gente hiciera caso omiso de la descendencia de la pelirroja. Por ello, tenían que irse para confirmar todo, y aceptar su reino.

A pesar de su separación, Sunset y Applejack seguían hablando por cartas. Las cartas tardaban seis días en ir y volver, pero ambas se contaban todo lo que ocurría en ese periodo. Solo que a la vaquera le habría gustado que su amiga no le insistiera en cada carta sobre su relación.

Entonces el repentino y punzante dolor en muñeca le hizo volver a tierra. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con que una cadena negra estaba enlazada de su muñeca y la anclaba a la pared. Le dolía, como si hubiera llevado un largo rato con ella.

¿Qué había pasado? Frunció el ceño ante el dolor de cabeza, pero se concentró en recordar. Estaba con Rarity en la azotea, ella la había llevado desde la reunión con las gobernantes. Habían estado poniéndose al día, y hablando del prometido de Rarity. Luego cuando estaban en la azotea sintió un pinchazo…

¿Quién la habría atacado? Automáticamente sospechó del príncipe del sur, pero él no estaba allí, ¿verdad? Allí solo estaba Rarity, y ella no la atacaría. ¿Habría algo en la comida? No, también habían comido las gobernantes, además de que se habría sentido mal antes. ¿Y de dónde había salido el pinchazo?

No pudo seguir pensando. En la habitación oscura en la que estaba, se abrió una puerta que permitió que un halo de luz se adentrara, cegándola unos momentos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a un par de ojos zafiro que le encantaban. Era Rarity.

—Oh, querida —Su amiga enseguida tomó una daga que tenía colgada de la cintura, y cortó las cadenas que la ataban. Luego la abrazó fuertemente—, me tenías horriblemente preocupada.

—Rarity… —Applejack abrazó a su amiga, encantada por su calidez. No lo había notado, pero estaba tiritando de frio—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Rarity se apartó, permitiéndole a Applejack ver la mueca que tenía su rostro. Incluso así, se veía muy bonita, no pudo evitar pensar la vaquera, y pensó en lo horrible que se tenía que ver considerando lo mal que se sentía. Noto que Rarity aún tenía su pulcro vestido de gala, por lo que asumió que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Tengo mucho que contarte.

Antes de que la chica pudiera empezar a contarle, una sombra se colocó en medio de la luz que les llegaba a ambas de la puerta abierta.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Applejack reaccionó rápido. Cuando el atacante se lanzó contra Rarity, se colocó en medio de la trayectoria y alzó el brazo, frenando un puñetazo. Aprovechando sus guantes, lo aferró fuertemente, y lo dobló haciendo girar al atacante y lo derribó haciéndole una llave. El chico soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

—Quien eres, y donde estamos —preguntó fríamente la chica, haciendo presión en el brazo doblado del chico, sacándole otro quejido.

—¡No pienso decirte!

—Pues yo ya lo sé, querido —informó Rarity, ganándose una atenta mirada esmeralda—. Estamos en el calabozo del palacio. Y, te pido por favor, que te rindas. No queremos hacerte daño. —Rarity llevaba el nombre de guerrera de generosidad por siempre darle una oportunidad a los que hacían mal.

Applejack sintió como el chico bajo ella se tensaba de sorpresa.

—¿Señora Rarity? —susurró el chico—. ¿Qué hace aquí, ayudándola a… ella? Pensé que estaba con nosotros.

La vaquera frunció el ceño, aumentando la presión. ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

—Me confundes, querido —le respondió la chica, sonriendo, pero su rostro estaba tenso—. Así que, te quedaras aquí, y cuando nos vayamos iras a decirles a tus superiores que, hagan lo que hagan, no podrán hacer nada.

Era una orden extraña, si le preguntáis a Applejack, pero la vaquera, al sentir la mirada de Rarity sobre si, resopló y dejo que el chico bajo ella dejara de sufrir, pero se descolgó una cuerda de la armadura y lo amarró de las cadenas.

Luego se giró hacia Rarity.

—¿A qué te referías? ¿Qué quieren sus "superiores"? —preguntó la chica de ojos esmeraldas alzando ambas manos para hacer comillas en el aire.

Para su sorpresa, Rarity la abrazó de golpe, quitándole el aire de las costillas debido a que la abrazó por el abdomen. Pero, a pesar de ello, Applejack no pudo si no sonreír cuando le llegó el perfume de la chica, y pronto correspondió el abrazo apoyando la mejilla contra el cabello morado de su amiga.

Amiga. Que molesto sonaba ese término en esa situación.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó cuándo se apartaron.

—Solo… quise hacerlo —le respondió la chica sonriendo ampliamente, pero Applejack percibió en sus ojos zafiro un dolor que la hizo estremecerse—. Vamos.

Rarity no dio siquiera un paso cuando escuchó gritos afuera.

—¡Acá están! —dijo una voz al tiempo que unas sombras cubrieron la luz de las antorchas—. ¡A ellas!

Ambas se miraron, y pronto el rostro de la vaquera obtuvo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Juntas? —le preguntó a su compañera, de cuyos ojos zafiro el dolor pareció disminuir un poco.

—Siempre, querida —le respondió.

Y ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

—¡Ah, no! ¡Con ella no! —le dijo Applejack a uno de los chicos que atacó a Rarity. Antes de que llegara a ella, lo tomó de la muñeca para atraerlo hacia sí misma y le dio una patada para lanzarlo contra otros dos chicos, que cayeron al suelo—. ¡Para que aprendan la lección!

—¡Querida! —escuchó que le decía Rarity. Se giró para ver una espada cayendo contra si, por lo que alzo la mano izquierda para darle un golpe y desviarla. Su guante le ayudó a que no le doliera, por lo que su plan funcionó—. ¡Applejack!

—¡Estoy bien! —le dijo luego de darle un golpe en el rostro al que la atacó.

Applejack había notado que, la gran mayoría, iba dedicado a golpearla a ella. Algunos atacaban a Rarity, pero parecía… parecía que fingían atacarla. Eso, o que Rarity se había hecho muy buena luchando, porque mientras que ella ya estaba sudada y empezaba a cansarse, la chica no aparentaba tener dificultades.

Quizás era por el tiempo que había pasado en esa prisión.

—¡A ella! —bramó uno, al verla algo perdida en sus pensamientos. Enseguida, una docena de chicos se lanzaron contra ella a manos limpias. Pero, en vez de intentar golpearla, se lanzaron como una ola contra ella para derribarla, cosa que lograron.

Applejack empezó a retorcerse para librarse, pero sus rivales la sostuvieron para que no pudiera reaccionar, y uno le dio un golpe en el rostro que la dejo viendo estrellas unos segundos.

—¿No que muy fuerte, chica? —le dijo el que la golpeó, aumentando su sonrisa al golpearla de nuevo, provocándola cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor—. ¿Por qué no logras defenderte? ¡No puedes hacer nada sola!

—¡No lo está! —dijo la voz de Rarity, y pronto abrió los ojos al sentir que dejaban de tomarla de sus extremidades. Frente a ella, su amada amiga peleaba como una danzarina de alto prestigio, pues cada movimiento era elegante y pulcro, pero sus pies y manos eran armas contra los demás—. ¡Yo estoy con ella!

Mientras se levantaba, la vaquera percibió como uno de los chicos miraba fijamente a Rarity, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Reaccionó, y se lanzó contra él con una patada que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

—¡Dulzura, vamos! —le dijo a Rarity al ver que venían más personas gritando por el pasillo, mientras que el otro lado quedaba despejado. Se levantó completamente y, tomando a su amiga de la muñeca, empezó a correr. Rarity pronto le tomó de la mano, y apuró igualmente el paso.

Ambas amigas, corriendo por los pasillos con los demás persiguiéndolas, hacían una curiosa imagen que, si alguien viera, pensaría que era de dos enamorados escapando, pues su amor era imposible.

* * *

—¡Aquí!

Rarity le dio un tirón al cuerpo de Applejack, y pronto la vaquera se vio oculta en un aparente hueco en la pared. Los demás pasaron corriendo a su lado, pero había unos pocos rezagados que venían acercándose.

Applejack tuvo la idea de esconderse más, pero recién entonces percibió lo estrecho del lugar en el que estaban, y la cercanía que mantenía con el cuerpo de su amiga. Rarity respiraba agitadamente, y su cálido aliento le golpeaba la mejilla por cada exhalación. Estaban muy cerca.

Quizás demasiado.

Applejack se sonrojó fuertemente, y su corazón se aceleró tanto que llego a temer que Rarity lo escuchara. Seguían tomadas de la mano, y en la penumbra de su improvisado escondite solo podía ver los ojos zafiro de Rarity, que adquirieron un extraño brillo cuando, luego de que el pasillo se quedara en silencio, se giró a ver los esmeraldas de Applejack.

¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía en la mente de la vaquera, pues de un momento a otro el aliento de Rarity pasó a golpear sus labios, y pronto su otra mano fue rodeada por la de su amiga.

¿De verdad tenía la cara para seguir llamándola amiga? Si le preguntan a Applejack, para ella Rarity había dejado de ser su amiga hace mucho tiempo. Le costaba aceptarlo, cosa curiosa siendo la guerrera honesta, pero Rarity no era solo una amiga para ella. Era su cómplice, su compañera, su alma gemela.

Y, en esos momentos, le gustaría tener algún título que le permitiera besar los labios de su compañera.

—¡¿Qué hay allá?! —exclamó a lo lejos uno de ellos—. ¡A él! —Luego el silencio volvió a dominar, por lo que la vaquera supuso que se habían ido todos.

—¿V-vamos? —le susurró la voz de Rarity. Applejack sintió el calor explotar con mayor fuerza en su cara, pero asintió y se giró para ser la primera en salir—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—No.

¿Por qué no podía voltear a verla? No, mejor pregunta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener esos pensamientos? ¡Rarity era su amiga, por Dios! ¿Cómo es que solo acercarse la hacía querer tenerla de otra manera?

Entonces Rarity la tomó de la muñeca, y la obligó a girarse: los ojos zafiro de la chica relucían preocupados, pero la vaquera percibió que, en lo profundo de esos océanos, había… ¿deseo? ¿Anhelo?

—¿Estas bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Ambas volvieron a caminar, pero Applejack iba unos pasos adelante. Cuando Rarity apuraba el paso, la vaquera también lo hacía, por lo que se mantuvieron así.

La vaquera tenía la voz de su abuela reprimiéndola en su mente.

Pero su abuela dejo de recriminarla cuando escuchó una voz. Miró fijamente el pasillo, notando que de bajo una puerta de madera llegaba una luz. Se acercó y apoyó el oído contra la puerta, y supo enseguida que Rarity estaba haciendo lo mismo al sentir una calidez contra su espalda.

Le costó un poco, pero pronto los murmullos tomaron forma de palabras. Y no le gustó lo que escuchó.

—Dicen que la princesa de demonios está de vuelta —dijo una voz amortiguada que a duras penas pudo saber que era de un hombre. A su lado, Rarity se tensó, pero Applejack solo podía sentir el miedo entrando a su mente—. ¿No que se había ido para casarse?

—Dicen que ella extrañaba su hogar —dijo otra voz, una femenina y más clara, por lo que estaba más cerca de la puerta—. Y por eso está aquí.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar evitándolo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alguien tenía que avisarte —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Además, tenía que comprobar otra cosa. Te recuerdo que el que está bajo las órdenes del otro eres tú. Así que, dime, ¿Cómo va tu plan?

—Excelente —gruñó la otra voz. Applejack se estaba acostumbrando, por lo que pudo reconocer algo más de la voz: era suave y muy modulada, de alguien de alta educación—. Alguien ya me descubrió, pero enseguida me encargué de ello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Asesinándolo para generar sospechas?

—No —respondió—. Dejándolo solo. Pero eso no interesa ahora. ¿Qué harás con la princesa? Sabes que ella tomara medidas, y no podemos arriesgarnos a provocar a la gente de otros reinos aun.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio.

—Ya verás que hare.

Applejack se giró hacia Rarity, y recién entonces notó como la chica la miraba: los ojos zafiro de Rarity volvían a tener ese espejo de tristeza que tan mal la hacía sentir. Pero no podía fijarse en ello.

¡Sunset estaba en peligro!

—Tenemos que irnos —le informó—. Ahora. Tengo que decirle a Sunny.

La vaquera rápidamente comenzó a correr, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras confiaba en que sus instintos la guiaran por el camino correcto, sabiendo que Rarity la seguía unos pasos más atrás.

* * *

—¡Al fin! —exclamó la vaquera cuando salieron a la luz del sol. Applejack miró alrededor, notando que a sus espaldas había un enorme castillo, que reconoció como el de las gobernantes. Rarity, a su lado, respiraba profundamente apoyada contra la pared de piedra, a —. ¡Vamos, tengo que advertirle a Sunset!

Para su sorpresa, Rarity la tomó de la muñeca, limpiándole seguir avanzando. Se volteó a verla, notando que ahora la tristeza de sus ojos estaba también en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo ir contigo.

Esas cuatro palabras bastaron para hacer a Applejack sentir como si una garra helada le atenazaba el corazón.

—¿Por qué?

—Applejack, yo… —Los ojos zafiro de Rarity parecían estar dividiéndose entre la tristeza o el dolor en su estado más puro—. Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento. Esto… no tenía que salir así.

Rarity se acercó de golpe a ella, y Applejack solo llegó a ver que, en la mano que su amiga alzó, había un polvo verde. Lo conocía perfectamente, lo habían usado contra criminales.

Era somnífero.

No pudo moverse al ver como Rarity acercaba la mano a su rostro. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues repentinamente Rarity retrocedió con una mueca de dolor. Alzó la mirada, notando que sobre ella un dragón de negras escamas gruñía, mirando fijamente a Rarity.

Le estaba echando una maldición.

—¡No lo hagas!

El dragón la miró fijamente con sus ojos carmín, y gruñó mientras asentía.

" _Me envía mi señora Shimmer"_ dijo una grave voz en su mente, y supuso que era el dragón. _"Me ordenó que te llevara con ella. ¿Vamos?"_

Applejack volvió la mirada hacia Rarity, quien la miraba con tal dolor que se volvió a estremecer.

—Espera allá —le indicó, alzando la mirada a la bestia mientras señalaba al lindero del bosque que empezaba un poco más allá—. Enseguida voy.

La bestia gruñó antes de echarle una mirada a Rarity al tiempo que agitaba las alas, y pronto se alejó hacia el lindero donde aterrizó tranquilamente, y se echó apoyando el hocico en las patas delanteras, mirándola.

La vaquera se volvió hacia Rarity, quien se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Su muñeca tenía distintas pintas rojas, donde la maldición del dragón había empezado a efectuar daño ya.

Pero no se movió a ayudarla.

—¿Por qué?

Rarity volvió a aclararse la garganta, y alzó la barbilla para intentar mirarla desde lo alto, pero Applejack era más alta que ella.

—Porque era lo correcto —dijo alisándose el vestido.

—¿Era lo correcto atacarme? —exclamó la vaquera, sintiendo como su corazón dolía—. ¿A que vino eso? ¿Por qué querías dormirme?

—Voy a casarme —le dijo la chica. Recordar eso atenazó aún más el corazón de la vaquera—. Y, como esposa de un príncipe y heredera al trono del sur, debo serle leal a mi esposo por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Y qué? —gruñó la vaquera. Sentía que allí había un vacío que debía desenmarañar, pero no podía pensar claramente, el dolor no la dejaba—. ¿Tanto vale tu príncipe como para intentar hacerme eso? Explícame, por favor —le rogó, empezando a sentir una picazón en los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Rarity no apartaba la mirada de la suya, lo que le permitió ver el dolor que sentía dentro de si su amiga. La guerrera generosa estaba sufriendo en ese momento, ¿pero por qué entonces no dejaba de hablar de esa "lealtad" a su futuro esposo?

—Tu no quieres hacer esto —le dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —le respondió Rarity con una sonrisa altanera—. Lo repetiré, Applejack: voy a casarme con un hombre maravilloso, y lamentare decirte que tú no estás invitada. Así que, por favor, retir-

—Mientes.

Esa sola palabra logró borrar la sonrisa de Rarity y hacer que sus ojos zafiro reflejaran un vacío. Pero, pronto, volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa tan falsa que Applejack casi se río por el pobre intento.

—Preguntare de nuevo. ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Nunca pudiste mentirme bien —le dijo la vaquera, avanzando hacia ella. Rarity retrocedió, y en sus ojos apareció una pizca de miedo—. Antes de atacarme, te disculpaste. ¿Por qué lo harías? ¡Vamos, dime! ¡Dime la verdad!

—¿Y en qué posición estas de reclamarme una verdad, querida? —le preguntó ella, aumentando su sonrisa—. Acéptala, por favor. ¿Quieres la verdad? Estoy enamorada del príncipe Blueblood, heredero del trono del sur, un hombre maravilloso. —Los ojos de Rarity le gritaban a Applejack que estaba mintiendo, pero la vaquera no podía moverse—. ¿Qué otra verdad quieres?

—¿En verdad te gusta él? —gruñó la rubia sin tomar distancia.

—¿Y quién más podría gustarme? —Entonces, los ojos zafiro que tanto le gustaban tomaron un brillo agresivo que le asustó—. Oh, espera, ya sé qué respuesta quieres. Quieres que diga tu nombre.

Applejack retrocedió enseguida, como si la hubieran golpeado. Es que lo habían hecho, pues su corazón ardía, y sus pulmones parecían llenarse de ácido con cada respiración. Le dolía el pecho.

—Eso es una ofensa, querida —le dijo Rarity, enderezándose y haciendo un movimiento con su rostro que sacudió su cabello, lo que aumentó el dolor del pecho de Applejack por lo bien que se vio—. Así que te pediré que, por favor, te vayas antes de que llame a los guardias.

" _Por favor, detente. No sigas mintiendo, por favor"_ era lo que deseaba decir Applejack, pero su garganta estaba seca, su cuerpo paralizado. No podía hacer nada, no podía si no pensar en el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

—Disfruta con Sunset, ella te dará un buen hogar —le dijo Rarity, empezando a retroceder de espaldas, por lo que mantenía la mirada en Applejack—. A ver si también te enamoras de ella, o de alguna de las chicas —le dijo antes de girarse.

Entonces Applejack no lo soportó.

—¡Me gustas tú!

Rarity se detuvo de golpe, y se giró para verla de manera extraña. ¿Era emoción lo que había en sus ojos? ¿Era una sonrisa la que le estaba tirando los labios?

Pero, luego, la chica se río, una sarcástica risa vacía, y su risa se clavó directamente en el corazón y mente de la vaquera, y sus gélidos ojos azules pasarían a formar parte de sus pesadillas.

—Lastima, querida.

Se giró y se adentró nuevamente en el palacio por el lugar en el que entraron.

Applejack empezó a temblar, fuertes espasmos atravesaban su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando sofocar el dolor, pero el procesar lo que acaba de pasar disparó el dolor más allá del cielo.

Rarity le había dejado en claro que no compartía sentimientos. Y que nunca podría estar con ella.

La picazón de sus ojos finalmente se transformó en lágrimas, y sus rodillas dejaron de lograr sostener su peso, por lo que cayó al suelo con un fuerte grito de dolor. Escuchó movimiento dentro del castillo, pero pronto sintió unas frías garras rodeándola al tiempo que era alzada al cielo, que se nubló y rompió en una fuerte lluvia.

" _No pierda la esperanza, señorita Applejack"_ le dijo la voz del dragón. _"No sé por qué, pero mi señora Shimmer me dijo que le dijera aquello."_

Muy tarde. Applejack se mordió el labio intentando sofocar las lágrimas, pero recordar la sonrisa del rostro de Rarity y sus gélidos ojos zafiros la hicieron romper en llanto nuevamente.

No estaba mintiendo. Rarity no estaba mintiendo. Ella era la que se mentía a si misma pensando que tendría una oportunidad, cuando el casamiento ya era una indirecta clara.

Rarity no la quería, e iba a casarse.

* * *

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ ¡Hola! Algunos juegos nos enganchan feo xD. Yo nunca dije que fue el príncipe el que tocó a Applejack… (¿) A mi también me cae mal, créeme. Es muy mimado el niñato malcriado xD. RariJack everywhere, llevaba tiempo planeando algo y hacer el desafío me ayudó a decidirme a escribirlo, aunque ya tenga otro proyectos xD. Sunny sí que será un soporte para Apple con lo que pasó ahora jejeje. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ ¡Hola! Al leer tu review, yo igual empecé a imaginarme a las chicas como los caballeros del zodiaco. Viva el suspenso, me gusta demasiado xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **BlackRoseGJ:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tu fic! Porque si, es tuyo. Puedes presumirlo xD Lo gracioso de todo esto es que haré otra apuesta probablemente, porque igual es genial xD ¡ME ENCANTA DEJAR EL FINAL EN SUSPENSO! No sé, me gusta demasiado xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Naoto S:**_ ¡Hola! Si puedo dejarte con la duda :P Me alegra que la consideres interesante. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Erika Wint:**_ ¡Hola! Intriga, ¡sí! Me encanta hacer eso xD Lo siento, tengo que hacer sufrir algunos personajes, aunque como te dije creo que ahora me pase xD Lo siento, tengo que hacerte sufrir. Soy fanficker, Sunshine, es lo que hay :P. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capitulo.


	3. Ah no, tú no te iras sin mi

_**Tardo meses en actualizar Sangre Real, pero los capítulos de este fic me salen como pan caliente xD Me merezco un golpe por ello (?**_

* * *

 **III**

 **Ah no, tú no te iras sin mi**

—¡Applejack!

En otra situación, Applejack habría empezado a llorar lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar la voz de su amiga pelirroja. Habría sonreído al sentir los brazos de su amiga demonio rodeándola apenas tocó tierra, y habría correspondido con fuerza el abrazo feliz de estar con ella de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo podía responderle el amor siendo que acababan de lanzar a la basura todo el que estaba entregado?

No pudo moverse más que para volver a sollozar. Sus piernas no la sostenían, pero los brazos y las negras alas de Sunset eran un fuerte soporte que no le permitían caer. Por la presión que ejercía Sunset, pudo recuperar la suficiente fuerza para decir una palabra, solo una.

—Rarity… —fue todo lo que susurró contra la armadura carmín de Sunset.

Ese nombre, ese maldito y a la vez bendito nombre. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Quién era ella? Esa no era su Rarity, la chica que tanto le gustaba, aquella que la había convencido de ir a la tierra de las gobernantes solo para… para…

¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era su idea yendo allá al enterarse de la noticia? ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Quería confesarle a Rarity cuanto amaba verla sonreír, como le gustaba su rostro, el amor que sentía por sus ojos zafiro? ¿Quería decirle cuanto le gustaba?

Jamás podría haberlo hecho.

—Apple, Apple, Apple. ¡Jack, reacciona! ¿Estas allí? —La vaquera parpadeó para recordar que, ante sí, estaba Sunset, mirándola con intenso brillo alarmado en sus ojos cyan—. ¡Jack!

Entonces ella se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga demonio, y rompió en un poderoso llanto que sintió como provocaba un escalofrío en Sunset.

—Jack.

No respondió.

—Mírame.

Sunset no respondió el abrazo, y Applejack supuso que no lo haría hasta que alzara la mirada, por lo que lo hizo, y se sorprendió al notar que su amiga pelirroja la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Rarity…

" _La guerrera de la generosidad traicionó a la guerrera honesta, mi señora"_ dijo el dragón en su mente, y supuso que en la de Sunset también por la manera en la que sus ojos cyan se convirtieron en murallas esmeraldas.

—¿Haciendo qué?

" _Intentando dormirla."_

Entonces los ojos de Sunset brillaron sorprendidos, y su rostro cambió a una expresión asombrada.

—¿Por casualidad no lo habrá intentado con un polvo verde?

Applejack no entendía lo que pasaba, pero ella le respondió a Sunset asintiendo. Entonces la pelirroja se apartó de golpe.

—¿Un polvo como este? —preguntó, alzando la mano para mostrar que, en su muñeca, habían pequeñas motas verdes. Applejack asintió—. Entonces lo que dijeron… —Entonces los ojos de Sunset se abrieron al máximo—. ¡FAFNIR, VE POR TWILIGHT, AHORA!

El dragón rugió y se alzó para alejarse volando rápidamente.

—Jack, dime algo —le pidió entonces Sunset en un tono más amable.

Entonces Applejack recordó lo que había escuchado, y eso le permitió escapar un poco de su dolor.

—Sunset, quieren hacerte daño. No sé quién, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero van a-

—¿Atacarme? —Ante el silencio de Applejack, Sunset amplió su sonrisa—. Eso ya ocurrió, Apple. Ahora, para que me digas algo que no se —Sunset acarició el cabello de la rubia—, ¿me dices que pasó con Rarity?

Applejack había vuelto a llorar, pero se las arregló para contarle a Sunset una vez que entraron en una cabaña del bosque. Sunset la abrazaba, pero la pelirroja temblaba. Afuera de la cabaña, la lluvia azotaba con ferocidad la casa, como queriendo llegar a las personas que estaban dentro de ella.

—Yo… —Sunset suspiró—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? ¡Esto no es tu culpa! —exclamó Applejack, abrazando aún más fuerte a la pelirroja—. No sé de quién es…

—Yo no debí haberte insistido en cada carta —le susurró Sunset con tanta calidez que logró que Applejack sonriera contra su hombro—. Pero eso no es lo que siento. Yo… sé que es lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró Applejack.

—Yo… tengo que confirmarlo —le susurró Sunset, apartándose para sonreírle—. Descansa, Jack.

Apenas dijo eso, la rubia cayó dormida por un hechizo de la demonio.

* * *

— _¡Me gustas tú!_

 _Rarity se detuvo y se giró para verla con un intenso brillo en sus ojos zafiro. Se veía hermosa, con ese brillo celestial en su rostro y la sonrisa que parecía tirarle de los labios. Era como si la declaración de Applejack hubiera sido un regalo divino que había estado esperando hace mucho._

 _La chica se río falsamente, y aunque su risa generó un vacío en el corazón de Applejack, los ojos zafiro de Rarity seguían gritando lo mismo: estaba mintiendo, y por algún motivo no podía dejar de hacerlo._

— _Lastima, querida._

* * *

Applejack se despertó de golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero no podía calmar sus sollozos ni los espasmos de su cuerpo, mientras que el dolor de su pecho solo aumentaba.

¿Por qué había tenido que soñar eso? ¿Qué buscaba mostrarle su inconsciente mostrándole lo que seguramente se convertiría en una pesadilla por el resto de su vida? Las palabras de Rarity solo generaban un vacío cada vez mayo en su corazón, y la manera en la que la miraba…

Espera.

¿Rarity estaba mintiendo? Eso era algo que Applejack había querido creer, y había pensado que estaba equivocada, pero ¿qué pasa si tenía razón? ¿Qué pasa si Rarity verdaderamente estaba mintiendo?

Si ese fuera el caso, cuando Rarity le había dicho que era una lástima que estuviera enamorada de ella… ¿en realidad era una felicidad para ella? No, eso era mucho soñar.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de afuera de la habitación, por lo que se levantó de la cama en la que probablemente dormía Sunset y se asomó al salón para sonreírle, pero en la puerta vio a su querida pelirroja apoyada contra el marco, respirando agitadamente.

Y con una sangrante herida en el abdomen.

Corrió a ayudarla, y llegó a su lado justo cuando la pelirroja caía al suelo, por lo que la atrapó y la levantó, llevándola a la cama.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

—Fui a comprobar mi teoría —le susurró Sunset, sonriendo entre la mueca de dolor que tenía—. Y tenía razón…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte?

No lo sabía. Sunset, cuando lucho con ellas, casi no fue dañada. Después de todo, era una princesa demonio, era imposible asesinarla, por lo que nunca se preguntaron cómo curar sus heridas. Pensar eso le asustó, pues ¿quiénes podían hacerle daño a una guerrera como ella?

—Mi sangre… Mis heridas se curan solas… Solo tiene que dejar de salir sangre… —susurró Sunset. Applejack enseguida se sacó la armadura de la cintura para arriba y, sacándose los guantes y la camisa que siempre traía, las usó para detener el sangrado, quedando solo con una polera anaranjada.

—Preguntare de nuevo, Sunset. ¿Qué te paso?

Applejack juraba que, apenas tuviera entre sus manos al que había osado hacerle algo a Sunset, lo haría pagar. Con su mejor amiga no se mete cualquiera.

—Tenía una teoría de lo que paso… —Sunset aumentó su sonrisa—. Como te dije… mantén la esperanza…

—¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

Applejack se levantó para ver a Twilight en el marco. Quiso sonreírle tras tanto tiempo sin verla, pero su antigua líder solo tenía ojos para Sunset, cuyos orbes cyan resplandecieron encantados.

—Bien hecho, Fafnir —susurró al aire—. Puedes irte, gracias.

Applejack supuso que Fafnir se había ido cuando escuchó un aleteo afuera de la casa.

—Sunset, ¿qué te paso, amor? —susurró Twilight, acercándose al borde de la cama para tomar la mano de su esposa. Afuera, un trueno resonó.

—Teníamos razón, amor.

Solo eso logró que los ojos de Twilight se abrieran al máximo. Applejack no entendía lo que pasaba, por lo que le regaló una significativa mirada a Sunset, quien sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

—Siéntate, Jack —le indicó la pelirroja mientras se hacía a un lado para que Twilight se sentara a su lado. La chica enseguida se sentó y la abrazó, mientras que Apple se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. Tengo algo que explicarte.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sunny?

—Fui al palacio de Celestia y Luna —empezó a explicar Sunset—. Hay demonios allí, y ellos me avisaron de que hay una traición generándose allí. Ellos querían decirle a las gobernantes, pero los cazaron. Solo uno escapó y fue a nuestro castillo —Sunset se señaló a sí misma y a Twilight—, y me dijo todo lo que ocurrió.

—Y lo que ocurrió fue que ellos le dijeron a alguien de la familia real que iban a atacar a las princesas —siguió contando Twilight—. Solo que no sabían quién era el que estaba detrás de todo. Y, lastimosamente, le dijeron lo que sabían a la persona equivocada.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Applejack, ladeando el rostro, con un oscuro presentimiento.

—A Blueblood.

La vaquera miró fijamente el rostro de Sunset, esperando encontrar una risa que le indicara que era una broma. No la encontró. ¿Blueblood quería hacer algo contra las princesas? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿El? ¿Su sobrino? —cuestionó la rubia—. ¿Por qué las atacaría si ya tiene el reino del sur?

—Porque él quiere dominar todo el continente —respondió Twilight—. Entonces, su plan era casarse para recibir el reino del sur, y luego, una aliada de él, las asesinara. Al ser el único familiar directo, el reino pasaría a ser de él y de sus herederos.

—Entonces buscó esposa —siguió Sunset—. Y adivina en quien vio una opción que, claramente, era la mejor.

—Rarity…

—Exacto —susurró Sunset—. Mandé a llamar a Rarity, pero ella no vino. Entonces supuse que le había pasado algo, así que mandé a algunos demonios a investigar al castillo, llamé a Fafnir y le pedí que me trajera aquí.

—Sin avisarme —gruñó Twilight.

—Lo siento, amor. —Sunset besó la cabeza de Twilight—. Tenía que venir rápido.

Applejack se imaginó así con Rarity, teniendo esa complicidad que compartían Sunset y Twilight, y eso aumentó el dolor de su pecho, pero también pareció calmarlo en algún sentido.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasa, Jack? —le dijo Sunset, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿O te haces una idea de lo que paso específicamente con Rarity?

—Blueblood pidió su mano para tener alguien con quien casarse y heredar el trono del sur —respondió la rubia.

—Exacto. —Sunset se llevó la mano al abdomen para sacarse la ropa que le había puesto Applejack: la herida había dejado de sangrar, y ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz que parecía irse desvaneciendo—. Pero pasó algo que hizo que tuviera que recurrir a otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Amenazarla. El demonio volvió, diciéndome que Blueblood había amenazado a Rarity diciéndole que, si decía algo o no actuaba como decía, le haría daño a sus seres queridos, entre los que estás tú, y para demostrarle lo que pasaba secuestró a Sweetie.

—¿Sweetie Bell? ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Ella ya no está con Blueblood —respondió Twilight enseguida—. Pero él le hace creer que sí, y le dijo que, si no se aseguraba que ninguna de nosotras se acercara, iba a hacerle daño. Y Rarity lo logró haciendo parecer que estaba feliz, pero tú…

—Pero yo fui al castillo —susurró Applejack, sintiendo como el rompecabezas de su mente comenzaba a armarse. No lo notó, pero su pecho también dejo de arder—. Y estuve con ella, y la hice feliz. Entonces Blueblood…

—Le dijo que si no hacía que te fueras, iba a hacerle daño a Sweetie —susurró Sunset—. Eso no lo sabía, hasta que me contaste que paso. Cuando Rarity fue a rescatarte, lo hizo porque se sentía culpable. Pero, cuando escuchó a Blueblood, se asustó y pensó que le iba a hacer algo a Sweetie, por eso intento dormirte de nuevo.

—Pero Fafnir llegó a buscarme —dijo Applejack, bajando la mirada—. Entonces ella… ¿no quería hacerme eso?

—¿De verdad lo dudas aun, Jack? —Sunset dejo ir una risa—. ¿En verdad aun dudas de cuanto te quiere, incluso?

—Espera, espera, hay otra cosa. —Applejack se levantó de la cama—. ¡Entonces las gobernantes están en peligro! ¿No saben cuándo quiere atacar?

—Sobre eso, Apple… —Sunset miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de la vaquera—. ¿Sabes cuándo se casara Rarity?

—Mañana. —Applejack retrocedió—. Mañana se casara. Con eso, Blueblood tomara el control del reino del sur. Y luego de eso…

—Su aliada matara a las gobernantes —terminó Twilight, poniéndose en pie también y ajustándose las correas de la armadura—. Tenemos que descubrir quién es su aliada, pero primero tienes que evitar que se casen —declaró mirando fijamente a la rubia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Applejack—. ¡Solo soy yo! ¡Blueblood seguro tiene a todo un ejército en el castillo o cerca! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Nunca dijimos que lo harías sola —replicó Sunset poniéndose en pie y señalándose con el pulgar—. Princesa de los demonios y reina del norte a tu servicio.

—Estamos contigo —le dijo Twilight, rodeando la cama donde estaba Sunset para colocarle la mano en el hombro—. Vamos a impedir esa boda. Por Rarity, y por ti.

Applejack sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho en otra vida para tener tan buenas amigas? Abrazó a Twilight, y luego de un movimiento sintió las alas de Sunset rodeándola también. Tendría que hacer algo para agradecerles.

Un temblor sacudió la casa entera.

" _Mi señora"_ dijo la voz de Fafnir. _"¿Me llamó?"_

—Necesito una distracción —dijo en voz alta Sunset, apartándose del abrazo y haciendo un movimiento con la mano: pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto con su armadura carmín completamente arreglada—. ¿Puedes ir a quemar el bosque cerca del castillo, por favor? Puedes maldecir a los que te ataquen, pero no te pases.

" _Enseguida, mi señora"_ respondió educadamente, pero Applejack percibió un tono de emoción en la voz del dragón mientras este se alejaba con un rugido.

—Entonces —dijo Applejack, sonriendo, sintiendo como el vacío de su pecho se retiraba completamente para dejar espacio para la salvaje emoción que sentía empezar a dominarla—. ¿Cuál es el plan, líder?

Twilight las miró fijamente, y luego ladeó la mirada a Sunset.

—Ya es de noche —pensó en voz alta—. Quedan unas horas y, conociendo a nuestra amiga, Rarity se casara al amanecer. Nosotras tenemos que prepararnos, y dormir no estaría nada mal. Pero antes…

Sunset empezó a reír.

—Sé que vas a pedirme.

La pelirroja caminó a la ventana de la habitación, y se llevó las manos a la boca para silbar fuertemente. Applejack esperó, sabiendo que hacia su amiga, y pronto escuchó un nuevo rugido: un enorme ojo verde apareció en la ventana.

—Hola, Kai —saludó Sunset.

—Hola —respondió la grave voz del dragón—. ¿Qué necesita, mi señora? —El ojo del dragón miró dentro de la habitación, clavándose en Applejack y Twilight—. ¡Hola!

Kai era un dragón dorado que las había ayudado contra Discord. El, siendo guiado por Sunset como jinete, había rescatado a Applejack de un ataque a manos de un soldado, y Twilight lo había montado junto a Sunset cuando lideraron el ataque final contra el señor del caos. Desde entonces, la vaquera recordaba con mucho cariño a la bestia.

—Kai, necesito que vayas por Fluttershy y Rainbow tan rápido como puedas.

Kai cerró el ojo y asintió.

—Enseguida, mi señora. ¿Adónde he de llevarlas?

—Al castillo del reino del centro. Necesito que estén allí al amanecer.

Kai volvió a asentir.

—Hecho.

Se alzó, y su fuerte aleteó sacudió la casa cuando el dragón se alejó volando rápidamente.

—Listo —dijo sonriendo Sunset cuando se giró hacia su esposa y Applejack—. Ahora, ¿vamos a descansar? Applejack, hace mucho que no echamos un combate. ¿Te atreves, o tienes miedo?

—Cuando quieras, Sunny —respondió sonriendo la vaquera, emocionada, mientras que Twilight empezaba a reírse ante la rivalidad que seguían teniendo ellas.

Applejack sentía como sus esperanzas de que todo saliera bien volvían a nacer.

"Ah no, Rarity" pensó la rubia, sonriendo emocionada mientras salía de la casa para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la demonio bajo la lluvia. "Tú no te iras sin mí."

* * *

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **BlackRoseGJ:**_ ¡Hola! Yo también sigo Un Brillante Amanecer, y vaya que me dolió ese fic. Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado con esa tranquilidad, espero que este capítulo haya aliviado un poco tu corazón como lo hice con Apple. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Erika Wint:**_ ¡Hola! Perdón, pero en parte disfrute de generarle ese vacío. Espero que Rarity se haya redimido en parte después de este capítulo. Espero, además, que te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ ¡Hola! Es tan bello usar la traición en un fic jojoj. Mientras escribía el capítulo, pensé que me había pasado un poco con el drama, por eso temí por mi vida xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ ¡Hola! Por lo menos ninguno de ustedes quiere asesinarme xD Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas… al menos hasta el capítulo de hoy xD Si, como que van a fallar: no hay nadie que pueda contra las guerreras que vencieron al señor del caos, menos si una de ellas es una princesa demonio. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo.


End file.
